Question: What is the remainder when $2^{2005}$ is divided by 7?
Explanation: We start from $2^1$ and consider the remainder when successive powers of 2 are divided by 7.  \begin{align*}
2^1 &\text{ leaves a remainder of 2}\\
2^2 &\text{ leaves a remainder of 4}\\
2^3 &\text{ leaves a remainder of 1}\\
2^4 &\text{ leaves a remainder of 2}\\
2^5 &\text{ leaves a remainder of 4}\\
2^6 &\text{ leaves a remainder of 1}\\
&\hphantom{\text{ leaves a re}}\vdots
\end{align*} Since 2004 is divisible by 3 (the digits sum to 6, which is a multiple of 3), we find that $2^{2005}$ leaves a remainder of $\boxed{2}$ when divided by 7.